plerbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fey Empire
The Fey Empire, or in earlier historical records, FairyClan, is a Plerbian superpower run solely by the Fairies. They are whimsical folk and are led by Florges, the God of Fairies himself. The Fey Empire is an old and ancient Plerbian kingdom that came to be when Florges created the first fairies out of boredom. General Info Some general information about the Fey Empire below. Exports/Trade Using their naturally refined tastes, they went from a small forest clan to a decent empire. At one point, the Fey Empire thrived on their authentic spiced fairy piss, but in solidarity with their friends of the Nature Empire, they gave up on piss altogether and settled on spiced wine farms instead. After the infamous sun god incident, the Fey Empire got a fresh, sinless start and rebuilt itself using spiced wine and bouquet exports. Traditions The fairies celebrate their species' birth on March 1st, when spring begins to show itself once again. The celebration lasts until March 21st, where it concludes with new fairies being born. This event is called New Blossom. Although the fairies are steeped in old tradition, they also make way for new ones as well. Plerb user Hysteria is the heir to the throne, and will succeed it when Florges finally passes on his Godhood to her and be reborn as a common fairy. When this day comes, the sacred first era of the Feyfolk will end, and the second era will begin with Hysteria as the new Fairy God. This sacred event is called New Dawn, New Sparkle. Geography Florges' castle floats in the sky and is sculpted entirely out of marble. It is akin to a giant garden, and the thrones are intricately fashioned out of pink diamond, the traditional gemstone of the royal family. The Fey Empire leaks magical power constantly, which is why the sky overhead is pink instead of the usual blue. The capitol city stands on a giant waterfall. It's cool. The deeper you go into the heart of the Empire's territory, the more fairy rings and wildflowers you'll find. Sacred Fey Empire Artifacts The Titanian Crown the most sacred and powerful artifact of the Fey Empire and one of Plerbia's most powerful artifacts. It was said that the crown could help one control entire armies of fairies. It usually summons a random fairy every time, so you almost never see the same one twice. Some say Florges traded in his wings in exchange for such an artifact. Others say he made it himself. Nobody is truly sure. When you master the crown's power, you can summon specific fairies to aide you and even bestow more power upon them. The capacity of fairies you can summon also increases. The Feyblade Florges' sword. He usually keeps it in a case in his room. It's not super powerful or anything, it's just an expensive rapier that he gives to heroes sometimes to borrow. It's got a cool name though and is enchanted to summon falling rose petals to make the wielder feel cooler. The Diamond throne The very throne of the current ruler of the Empire. It is expensive and worth more than the whole kingdom itself. It is constantly polished to keep its shine. Flag Symbolism It is said that each stripe and its star represents one of the three eras. The middle stripe depicts the first era, with Florges as the Empire's first ruler. The purple stripe at the top represents the reign of Hysteria, and the second era. The third, bottom stripe represents that of the third and last ruler, and the last era. The ruler of this era is left unknown. The flag represents the fairy prophecy that after the third era, Plerbia will be destroyed by The Boys and civilization will be forever and unattainably wiped away. When this happens, the Fey Empire will be led by their three past rulers back to the Feyrealms, where Florges lived before descending upon the mortal world. Citizenship Requirements The Fey Empire usually doesn't give citizenship unless you're a fairy or from the Nature-Fairy-Strawberry Alliance. Another exception is if you like fairies or want to be one. Known Allies The Strawberry Empire, ruled by Sylveons. The Nature Empire, ruled by Xerneas. Known Adversaries The Ieiajians, ruled by the war hungry Ieiaji. The Lusamites, ruled by Lusamine. Category:Nation